1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket tool for forcibly detaching a screw member and a method for manufacturing the socket tool, and more particularly to a socket tool for forcibly detaching a hexagonal screw member (such as the bolt or nut) having worn or rust corners.
2. Description of the Related Art
A first conventional forcible detachment tool 1 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 1 and 1A has a first end formed with an anti-reverse thread 2 and a second end formed with a square rod 3. Thus, when the hexagonal head of the bolt 4 is rust or worn out, the bolt 4 is drilled with a bore 5, so that the anti-reverse thread 2 of the forcible detachment tool 1 can be forced into the bore 5. Then, a driving tool (not shown) is mounted on the square rod 3 of the forcible detachment tool 1 to rotate the forcible detachment tool 1, so that the anti-reverse thread 2 of the forcible detachment tool 1 can force and rotate the bolt 4, thereby unscrewing the bolt 4 outward. However, the conventional forcible detachment tool 1 is not available for the nut. In addition, it is necessary to drill the bore 5 in the bolt 4 before use, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.
A second conventional forcible detachment tool 6 in accordance with the prior art shown in FIG. 2 comprises a locking rod 8, a mold block 8a, and a sleeve 7. In use, after the sleeve 7 is mounted on the hexagonal head 9 of a bolt (or nut), the mold block 8a at the front end of the locking rod 8 is adjusted penetrate into the hexagonal head 9. Then, the forcible detachment tool 6 is rotated so as to detach the bolt or nut. However, the forcible detachment tool 6 needs a larger operation space to detach the bolt or nut, so that the forcible detachment tool 6 cannot be operated in a smaller space.